And this is just another day in my life
by Evegner
Summary: After the final battle Harry and his small, scary and dinfuncional familly move in an attempt to scape a goverment that want them dead or words. Is in that adventure that Harry meet some people that will change his life, whit some surprises. SLASH
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or twlight. They belog to theire respecfull owners.

This story is Slash if you don't like it do not read it. Wait are you crazy enough for not to like it. Bloody hell!

This fic was made by two crazy people on a night with to much shugar in other words dolxe and me.

Paring: Marcus/Harry; Rodolphus/Rabastan; Blaisi/Draco

Prolog

There was a time in the life of a man that needed to take a decision. To Harrison James Potter that time arrived in the formed of the final battle. He could have walked away from everything without looking back or he could do what he had planned to do a long time ago-granted it was kind of tricky, and he could die or better yet become a squib, but oh well.

The fact remained that he wanted to finish this pointless war his style, preferably with a bang that lasted long enough for him to disappear from the face of the planet. So regrouping his Gryffindor courage he stood and slice his arm making blood in the ground in a pattern only known by those who speak parsel and parselmagic. Once he was done he stood and went to face Voldy his face an emotionless mask.

-Come on Harry, it is time to face your destiny. - taunt Voldy

-Hello Tom, how have you been in this lovely night? - ask Harry, you could practically taste the sarcasm dripping from his words.

And so the battle of the century began with a sequence of spells boarding in illegal and dark to light turned lethal. To somebody else could seem like a light spectacle but to Harry and Voldy it was another encounter. Just like any other day.

The other fighters seem to stop in whatever they were doing. Making it easy to Draco to kill another opponent and Bill to kill Fenrir, but others were not as lucky. Hermione was taken down by some Death Eater, the seamed with Ron while Neville keep fighting like never before even when he was at his last.

Luna wasn't fairing well either, she was trying to defend Ginny while keeping her life thank you very much. Just because Molly and Bellatrix has taken each other out did not mean the end of her problems.

All was chaos dragons fighting against dementors, corps everywhere. Every man- and woman- was for himself. It was truly the end.

Meanwhile Voldemort and Harry where in their lethal dance around each other until they where face to face, wand against wand and only a few inches apart. That is when all happened. The magic that was in the runes on the floor cover in blood activated creating a domino effect. Searching to destroy everything in his path.

The last thing anyone hear or saw was a bright light and a heartbreaking scream, and then everything went still.

**

They have managed to escape plus one surprise.

-Ok, everybody have their body parts where they belong? - ask Harry trying not to fall. He really hated portkey.

-What the hell Potter? If I am missing something I will castrate you!

-Draco mined your manners- said the ever composed Lord Malfoy.

-My dearest brother would you mind terribly moving your leg- said Rodolphus in between breaths.

-Potter I am going to kill you- came the steel voice of the potion master.

-Glad to know that all of you are all right- said a very irritated Harry.

-Hmm Harry…I think that you miscalculated just how many of us were going to travel

When Sirius said those words everyone turn to look where Sirius has pointed before, and in there in all his glory stood a very young and very past out Dark Lord.

-The nargless had finally left him- said the dreamy voice of the one and only Luna Lovegood.

-Loony? How in the seven hells did you get here?

-From the portkey you silly- said Luna with her dreamy laugh

-That does not matter, what matters is this: How in the bloody hell did a Dark Lord with hormones came with us? - was the question of a very exalted Draco

Severus always the practical one has already started to check if something was amiss only to find more problems and questions.

-Well Harry you certainly know how to do it.- was all that was said after Severus pass the results to Lucius.

-Indeed- whisper Lucius before Sirius took away the results

-Holly…- and with that Sirius promptly fainted

-Well he took it well, so what it is that I did this time? - asked a very confused Harry

------

Ok, this is my firs fic in english so be nice. Theats, bombs, rotten eggs, or what ever you can think of R&R


	2. And this is how it began

Disclaimer: I dont own the characters, only the plot so please do not steal it. And if you do at least tell me before hand. It is only polite. Dolxe is authorized to translated in spanish so she is clear.

Warning: This is SLASH so if you don't like it do not read it. I don't will be held responsable for any kind of neurosis, psicosis or something related. You don't know me in person for me to afect you in that way. It also contain cursing, and so on.

Pairings: Marcus/Harry; Rodolphus/Rabastan; Blaise/Draco.

---

All was chaos for a time, thaw it seem a eternity of confusion, people talking at the seamed time making no sense at all until a thunder went indoors

-Ok people, calm down…breath- said the silky voice of Blaise Zabini. Everyone –with the exception of Snape and Lucius because they were always calm and Luna because she was simply…Luna- had no other thing to do than obey like puppies to its trainer.

-Good, know that all of you have stopped acting like a bunch of Hufflepufs- was the sarcastic reply of one irked potion master only to be awarded by a bunch of 'heys' and 'not fair' lucky for Snape Siruis was still pass out accompanying the Dark Lord in the gracious mercies of Morfeo – we can think what was wrong, and how Potter could make this…this

-Moving on, before Snape pop out a vessel let's back track.

-Oh no Potter! I will not travel to the past just so we can figure it out where you messed it up- exclaimed a very vexed Draco Malfoy.

-Calm down Draco, I not planned for all of us to go to the past, what I mean was…dare I say It? Think what went wrong….

-Ok, we were battling for our lives against one evil, megalomaniac, and slightly crazy Dark Lord…

-Slightly is an understatement Rab, he was in the right path to a mental institution without stops

-That aside, we were battling, each trying to save themselves when a light flood the battlefield, a scream, and then each of us activated our own portkey that drop us in this…where are we exactly Lucius?

-In a chateau in France- was the nonchalant response of Lord Malfoy while said Lord inspected his nails, after all we can have a Malfoy with broken nails in was in The Code, and The Code needed to be respected not matter the situation- also applied in sex.

-I am surrounded by a bunch of immature brats- whisper Snape levitating his late master out of the room, the last thing he wanted was an irritated AND hormonal Dark Lord if before Tom had temper fits he did not want to be present now with him in the room. With the Dark Lord and the Potion Master out of the way and Sirius pass out in the couch- because a Black just don't pass out in the floor- the others move to Lucius studio to discuss how in the seven hells did all this happened.

**

Severus navigated the maze that was the chateau of the Malfoy's until he was in one of the only room that had furniture

-Let's just pray that whatever that Potter did this time would not caused more trouble latter.- said a very tired and very resigned Severus. He truly was too old for this type of things, and knowing Harry it will only turn worse before it all became peaceful.

**

While Severus Snape had his moment of angst the others were trying to think what went wrong. Of course with Harry Potter as company everything could and would go wrong it was one of those laws of the universe.

-Ok Lucius, now that each of us has a coup of brandy what are the big news that made you and Severus pale?- ask a very compose Harry Potter, at this moment the shock that Tom was alive had not left him so it was good time as any to drop the bomb.

-It seemed Mr. Potter that your magic interferes somehow with the ritual. - said Lucius a frown marring his features. Draco could tell that his father was trying to choose his words carefully and tactfully, he only did that when bad news were about to be said.

Harry repress a sight, it had been years since he and Lucius had been in more than amicable terms but Lucius still call him Mr. Potter when bad news were in the horizon, it was a nervous tick; but of course you never said that to a Malfoy because they did not have ticks even nervous ones.

-Lucius, how bad are things?- was the half question half whisper of Harry almost nervous of the answer. Knowing his luck it will not sit well with him.

-The ritual that the Dark Lord made in your forth year mix with the horocux, and the ritual that you did somehow bond you and him.

At those words everyone look at Lucius with disbelieving eyes. If it had not been for his pureblood training and The Code he could have been in the floor laughing at the expressions in the faces of his son, his son friends and his own comrades. At the silence than follow Luna could only smile. Really they were silly

-He means that you adopted Tom as your brother silly- come the dreamy and peacefully voice of Luna

-Hold on your horses- said a very shocked Harry- Are you saying that I have a brother now?

-Clearly Potter you need to wash your ears. Does my father need to spell it for you? - asked Draco after taking one sip of his brandy

-I am sorry but it is a shock to find out that your worst enemy and the one that had made my life hell is not only my new brother but also young and looking like me! And now that we are in that how is that snake-face ended up looking like me. Last time I saw a young Tom Riddle he did not look like me AT ALL!

It was official that Harry was having a breakdown, meltdown and hyperventilating all in once. Not a good thing if you mix magic to the equation. Not good at all.

-I left for one minute and you manage to do what the Dark Lord could not. Really Lucius one could think that you at least would maintaining him with life a little longer. - came the cold voice of Snape

-The boy could not assimilate the fact that the pain in the ass more common known as Tom Riddle is now his brother. Twin brother by the look of things- was the simple reply of Draco. As if they did not have an almost catatonic Harry Potter on the carpet

-About that, how it come to be? - ask a very confused Rodolphus. This things were not his thing, not were Rabastan's

-It seem that by whatever magic Harry used, mixed up with the rituals Tom made before and after his resurrection made for him to return to the age of his first horocux, which is the same age as Harry and because of the blood he took the appearance of our dear and only savior.

Harry hear everything that was been said by the ex-death eaters, but the only thing that he could concentrate so far was that he had a brother, a twin brother and said brother was his nemesis. Oh joy. Why the fates hate him so? Just when thinks would finally be normal, or as normal as there could be for him and the others, he manages to gain a brother. He just hope that his new brother had some resemblance of sanity, if not he would kill him and the rest be damn. He had had enough of people trying to taking over the word, if the other wanted to do it, fine but he was going to take a looong vacations far away from anything that resemble magic, or crazy. And he was not exaggerating thank you very much.

**

It took a week to wake up Harry from his daze, and even after that he was still whispering about crazy new brothers, long vacations, the Bermudas and crazy people. It truly was sad, but they could not blame him. In their minds the boy had resisted too much with the old coot and a crazy megalomaniac serpent to truly be ok on the head.

Tom had not awaken either, and Sirius…well let's just say that the poor man was regretting ever escape Azkaban. They were trying to decide where they could go when it happened.

-What is that blasted sound? - come the exasperated voice of Blaise. He was not all composed. But that is normal after living with crazy and emotional scared people. And he lived with the worst of the bunch.

-That would be the wards that I put in the bedroom our guest is resting. He is awake.

The second those words left Severus lips silence reign in the room, nobody moved, and Rabastan could have swore that some stop breathing.

-Well, you don't expect that this problem will resolve itself, do you?

-Of course not- was the indignant response of Harry, -I just…can someone explain it to him?

Everyone keeps staring at Harry as if he was idiot or just plain crazy- which was not so far from the truth.

-It just that I don't want to face him yet.

-I'll do it-said Luna popping out of nowhere. How did she do that was anyone guess. And with that she skips merrily to face the big bag lord.

When the shock had recess all ayes turn once again to Harry.

-Shame on you Potter – said Blaise with another coup of brandy. They were trying to make him alcoholic.

-How could you send a child to her death? - was the shocking question of Draco

-Come on, Tom would never harm Luna… I hope- was the whispered response

No one move until a second latter, when everybody move to where Tom was located and when they arrived there they saw a happy, content and more important ALIVE Luna talking merrily with the most feared man of all known universe. And no, I am not exaggerating.

Very cautiously, as if nearing an injured animal Harry came step by step until he was in a viewing point.

-Hello there little brother- come the response of Tom accompanying with a smile that promise nothing good. Harry just knew this was going to be a very exhausting existence.-So where are we going.

-I know. How about Cancun-Exclaimed a very excited Luna

-And why Luna dear? - asked Lucius with a hint of fear.

-Because is spring break silly- came the ever calm response. Sometimes they thought that she could be in a hurricane and she would response the same.

-I am sorry Luna dear, but you see the sun and my skin does not go well- was the response of the random thought of Luna.

-Everyone is crazy in this house- said a very exasperated Blaise. Yep being with them was affecting him

Tom simply watches the interactions of this very singular group with a smile in his face. For the first time since he could remember he fell content and now thanks to the foolishness of certain raven head he had a family .Dysfunctional and crazy that was granted, but a family none the less. Besides he was no longer crazy with an obsession to take over the world, and if he ever had that felling again he could always convince his new brother to aid him. Something told him that would be more fun.

Once again a thunder went indoors, and all the attention went to Lucius. After making more than one deaf, they really should think in a better way to capture someone attention than making the sound of a thunder with their wands.

-I have an idea where we could go…

----

Yay I broke my record. Hating my mother paid well. As usual treats, rotten eggs, critisisim (good, bad, neutral all will end in the trash), bombs, ideas, etc R&R


	3. When magic decide to pick family

When magic decide to pick familly

-Father where is exactly that we are going? – asked a very confuse Draco.

-We need to go away for a while, give Tom and Harry time to establish their bond more firmly and regroup. Where ever we are right now I don't care, it would do not good to sub estimate the Old Coot.

-Mr. Malfoy we all know that, but that does not answer the question. Where exactly we are going?

-Indeed Lucius, where is exactly that we are going to hide where our dearest Headmaster does not found us?

-Rumania of course.

-And where pray tell we are going to stay Lucius? I don't think that staying in one of your states will give us anonymity.

-Of course not Severus. We are staying with a friend. A Lord actually. I believe that Mr. Potter knows him.-said Lucius at the same time that Tom and Harry enter the study followed by the rest of the party.

-Know whom? - Ask Harry having heard only the end of that sentence.

-The person that is going to be accommodating us in his home of course.

-Of course.- was all Harry said, having had enough and falling gracefully on the couch which led to everyone looking at him-what?

-You fall gracefully, I never thought you could manage that- said a very surprised Draco.

-Ha ha ha very funny.

-So where are we going? - ask a very frustrated Tom.

-Do you know a person named Sanguini Mr. Potter?-ask Lucius taking a sip of his martini-stir not shaken.

-Yes, he was in one of those parties at the Slugh-club. Why?

-Because we are going to Rumania to visit him and stay in his lovely place a few days -said Lucius as if he was talking of something as trivial as the weather.

-I hear that the crumble snorack was there, it would be interesting if we find some- said Luna with that dreamy voice of hers.

Tom and Harry were looking at Luna as if that was actually true, while the others prefer to never understand what the hell Luna was talking most all the time. It saves them the little sanity they have.

-So what are you saying that we are going to stay in some creepy place that is the current residence of who knows how many thousand years vampire that probably was the best friend of Dracula to the level that even they could have secret handshakes?

-Dracula is still living Harry so they are still best friends, as for the handshake…well that is an information that you don't came across every day so is not a proven fact. But for the rest you are right- answer Tom to his hysterical brother.

-Mr. Potter please breath or I will not be held responsible for my actions. - said Severus making a potion appear from god knows where.

-Please everyone CALM DOWN! And for that matter sit down- that made everyone that was not on the couch to sit down as instructed. After all some people said that crazy folk is dangerous folk- Good, now that everyone is calm down please Mr. Malfoy explain this situation to us, and do not try to make it difficult, the mental stability of Potter is rocky at its best.

-Well as I was saying…

Let's recapitulate shall we? My life has always been dictated by megalomaniacs that want power more that they want their next high, because let's face it's only with drugs those two could be who they are. My "family", and I am using the term very loosely, hate me with more passion than even that Old Coot. For all that is mighty, my uncle even try to rape me! And now when I am supposed to be free of all and every expectation from the wizard world somehow I make Tom Marvolo Riddle my fucking twin. Apart from that I'm in some place in the middle of nowhere with people who used to want me dead every two minutes and one megalomaniac with a snake fetish that if you had not hear is now my twin!

So now we are going to go in some merry chase to Rumania of all places, it is not the city that gives me the creeps it's with whom we will be living. A vampire! Not that I have problems with them is just that I am not that suicidal yet. Oh yeah and Luna is listing the ways someone can die with the use of light magic…did I told you that it was in a song? No…pity.

So now here I am in the same room with the man that kill my parents in that fateful night, made my life a living hell, almost kill me more times that I can count and now is smiling at me…yep you hear right the oh so powerful Dark Lord is smiling, but right now I prefer to face him than hear Luna singing some more, that girl sure has imagination. Who knew you could kill and cook a wizard at the same time?

-My dear twin just the person I was hoping to see- said Tom with that damn smile that was starting to creep me out more than Luna's song.

-What do you want Tom? - I ask while trying to calculate the possibilities of escaping here with what is left of my sanity intact and let's face it… it wasn't much.

-We are twins now Harry, there is nothing you can do to change that. It also appears that the connection that we use to share has change of that of twins. With that and whatever you had done for us to become family is irreversible. We are twins, two bodies, one soul and one mind. Face it Harry we are now family whether you like it or not.

God kill me now!

Tom watches the emotions that Harry's eyes display for all to see. That boy had always been easy to read. But what he had said was true they were family and by the gods he was going to see that his brother would be ready when it was time to face the music as the muggles said. But first he had to convince said brother that this time he was not going to go psycho on him jut for the like of it.

Lord Voldemort the most feared Dark Lord since Grindelwald and now here he was, waiting for the response of a sixteen year old hormonal teenager. Oh! How the mighty had fallen. But how to convince that you don't want to kill the one that you had always wanted to kill? Confusing? Hell yes, impossible? More likely, especially if the one you are trying to convince is the wonder boy Harrison James Potter. So Tom did the only thing that a crazy person could think of when someone is not very fan of them. The Dark Lord hug Harrison James Potter. Run people the end of all times is here.

Harry was honestly freaking out. Here he was in the middle of nowhere and a psycho was hugging him. What was wrong with the world?

-Tom…what are you doing?-ask Harry cautiously

-Hugging you of course, now that we are twins, brothers and most important family, Harry all we have left it's each other.

- Part of that I know, the other part I'm still confuse about but what I want to know is why the killer of my parents is starting to act all mushy mushy with the one he is suppose to kill. Are you in drugs Tom?

-You just don't understand Harry, you have never understood. If you cannot understand then I will not explain it to you, but in time you will learn and accept- said Tom taking a step back

-What I don't understand? That you kill my parents because they were in your way? That I was nothing more than a pawn to everyone? That I was abused by the people that are suppose to love me and protect me? That I wanted to kill myself more times that you come close to kill me? That I have no freedom until I kill you? What is exactly the thing that I don't understand Tom? Because for once in my life I would like if someone would explain it to me because always is skin or swim, without a single explanation or by your leave. I have always been alone and have manage to survive with the little information that have been trust to me. So don't start with that bullshit, because I have had enough. You try to understand everything when all have been stolen from you, or hiden in a way that will never be found and then we will talk about not understanding something. And I did not want you as my twin. The magic did. I just wanted to be free, even if it was by dying. So don't!-said Harry with fury in his eyes.

Tom simply stood there staring at Harry. The bond that twins share was stronger in Tom's end, so what Harry had just admitted was a very low blow to the former Dark Lord. So he did what he dream that his mother had done to him after a nightmare. He hug Harry hard, and did not let go even when Harry start to fight back, he hug him and stood there with him in his arms until Harry could no fight back any more. And in that moment the most feared Dark Lord of all times told Harry his part of the story, the one no one had the courtesy to ask or hear. And as he told him of past torments and pains he cries. For him, for his brother, for what had been stolen for the both of them. For what could have been.

-You think that you were the only one who had a bad life? Even after all this time and all the things that you know about me do you actually think that I had it easy? I know that you were about to be raped by your uncle and turned into a whore if Rabastan and Rodolphus had not rescue you and threaten that wrenched family of yours. But do you actually think that I was better off? They hate me, beat me, rape me, and abuse me. If it had not been for my magic I would have died a long time ago. And your precious Dumbledore did nothing, absolutely nothing. I grew bitter and alone, with more mental problems than an inbreed person. When I went to Hogwarts I thought that I would be free, but he was there, and I could not let my guard drop not even for a second. I was the best, but even then he always expected from me something vile and evil. By the time I was out of there I was half crazy but everything change when I came back to Hogwarts to apply to the DADA post. He had given me something that made me loose myself. Believe me when I try to fight it, but by that time I had split my soul to many times, and was compelled to do it many more. The day that I went to Godric Hollow I was more than demented. I truly regret killing your parents. Lily did something that broke the curse, since then I obsessed myself with you, but never to kill you. In the end you did what I was too afraid to ask, or to crazy to care. You save me Harry, and give me a family with the rest of the crazy people that you brought here. So we are going to be a family, and you and I are never going to be alone any more. We are one, in better or in worse. Even if the world is against you I'll be there. But please give me a chance.

Harry did not say a world he simply hug Tom back and star crying, silently but crying none the less. And while the twins had their moment Rodolphus and Rabastan observe the scene with a smile in their lips while Luna once finish with her disturbing song was looking at the pair with a knowing smile, like always. Those two will be fine. And who ever wish them harm will pay the price, one that their enemies would soon some to realize was not something merciful. The twins do deserve happiness for all the shit that fate seems to throw at them.

Ok, it is the same chapter but with some improvement, some comented that I need a beta, well all those who want to help fell free to sent a mesage.

I hope that you like this far,and if not, well not my fault. Bombs, pays, rotten eggs, hate mail, complains abour baby brother etc. R&R they will be apreciated, and also thanks to those who already did it and the ones who put this story in your alerts. It is greatly apreciated that you like all our hard job.

See ya.

Evegner


End file.
